


Mor Tea

by fabricdragon



Series: Tea [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Military Background, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Discussions, Sequel, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: To be read after Tea On the River Lethe unless you don't mind  minor spoilers.  I suppose it can stand alone, but it will make more sense if you read the main story first.This is a short sequel, taking place in the "Tea on the River Lethe" universe, between the time  Jim Moriarty (Cipher) and Sebastian Moran (Knight) left the house, and the time John, Sherlock, Greg, and Mycroft got the message from Jim.  As a reminder in THIS universe, Sebastian Moran came to work for Jim Moriarty AFTER the fall, and is a lot younger than usual Fanon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts).



Cipher woke up in an unfamiliar bed with Knight’s arm securely around him. He relaxed back into the comfortable…

_Wait…_

_I am Jim Moriarty–consulting criminal, napoleon of crime, terror of the underworld–not a damned teddy bear for snipers young enough that I’m not entirely certain they shave._

_That was unfair_ , Jim admitted to himself. _He’s not that much younger–he just acts younger_.

As he had lately, he spent time going over what he remembered–which was insufficient, sadly, but improving. He tried very hard to be annoyed about Knight–Sebastian–protectively curled around him, but… it was comfortable and safe feeling.

_Obviously a holdover from the drugs and amnesia._

Sebastian woke up the way he had for years: all at once and checking for threats. _None._ He was in Sully’s place in bed with… _Cipher… Oh shit_.

“Ummm…”

“If I was going to kill you, you would never have woken up–I had amnesia, I wasn’t an idiot.”

“No, Sir.” Sebastian tried to duck his head and ended up burying his nose in Jim’s hair; he jerked back.

Jim laughed–honest-to-God amusedly laughed–“I have no idea whether to tie you up and fuck you or get you a cookie, Moran.”

Sebastian muttered something that sounded like “As you wish.”

Jim rolled over to face the man. He had his head pulled down into his chest and a great deal of color on his cheeks: he looked like a kid, despite being several inches and a few stone heavier than Jim–and a trained killer.

“Did you ACTUALLY just quote The Princess Bride at me?”

“Umm… yeah?”

“That had to be before you were born. Seriously, how old are you? Am I breaking a law without knowing it? I prefer to know which laws I’m breaking…”

“I’m not THAT young, for Chrissakes! I’m twenty-five!”

“Twenty… five…” Jim closed his eyes slowly. “Kid? How did you end up in my employ? Seriously…”

“I don’t think you’re THAT much older than I am,” Sebastian snorted.

“I feel every year of it,” Jim sighed. “Is there food here?”

“Probably not: like I said, he’s out of the country… but there might be dry goods? He was only scheduled to be gone for a couple weeks–not like he turned the electric off or anything.”

“Hmm. Shower first, then we get on the road to a safe house that has actual clothes of mine in it.”

“I have my jump bag,” Sebastian admitted. “Change of underwear and spare socks and all, but… uh…”

“Remind me to buy you better clothes, Knight.”

Sebastian frowned, “Those WERE the better clothes you bought me.”

Jim’s appalled look had Sebastian holding up the shirt dubiously. “What’s wrong with it?”

“I assume, since I had you working close to me, that before whatever happened I had your full background and all, but right now I don’t… We need to TALK… but shower first.”

Sebastian nodded and started stripping the bed.

Jim paused in the doorway. “Are you just going to let me scrub my OWN back?”

Sebastian stood up so fast Jim was surprised he didn’t get dizzy. “Sir?”

“Yes?” Jim jerked his head toward the shower.

“What was I thinking, Sir, of course not.” Sebastian ducked his head again and trotted happily after him, shedding his underwear as he went.

Jim started the shower and turned to look Sebastian over: he was hard, corded muscle, a sexy smirk, and, around Jim, had the shy mannerisms of a schoolboy–but Jim remembered that he was also a highly trained sniper, and a superior hand to hand combatant. “However did I get you?” he said quietly, not even meaning to.

“Do… do you want me to remind you?”

Jim considered. “No,” he said after a moment, “not yet. I think I should try to let it come back on its own. Get in.” He waved at the shower.

A confused but obedient Sebastian got into the shower– _and didn’t that sum him up?_

Jim sneered at the soap available, “We’ll get a proper shower in a hotel or a safe house. This will just do to wash off.”

Sebastian nodded and washed briskly and with military carelessness of another man in the shower. “Yes, Sir. You always did get picky about your soaps and stuff.”

“You aren’t, I take it?”

“Just grateful to have soaps and a long shower, really–the sandbox sucked that way.”

“Hmmm.” Jim rinsed his hair through and turned his back. “Scrub.”

Sebastian touched his back hesitantly– _no, they had never done this_ –and then, as Jim muttered impatience at him, he got more enthusiastic with his hands and a flannel, but all too soon they had to rinse off and get out.

“You need work,” sighed Jim.

“I… expect your other…” Sebastian swallowed, “people do a better job.”

Jim’s eyes met his, flat and a bit tired. “I haven’t had anyone I actually trusted at my back, unarmed–much less alone and surrounded by hard surfaces–in over ten years, Knight… so, no.”

The implications of that, and Jim trusting him, made Sebastian very quiet as they packed up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a discussion of sexual history... which isn't in any way what Sebastian expected.

Change cars, grab food, and drive–this part was routine: Sebastian had done it time and time again, even down to his boss ignoring him and texting in the back seat. _Ten years? He… hadn’t_? _But he was so… sexy, flirty…_ Sebastian puzzled over it quietly until they got to the flat that he knew.

Jim was getting back up to speed, looking at the news– _bless Moran for stashing my phone away_ –it seemed to have gone well. He sent several threatening texts just to make sure his people knew to stay sharp. More of his memory had come back but… no matter how he went over what he did remember, he couldn’t quite figure out Sebastian–he was missing too much.

Jim didn’t really start to relax until they were back in one of the better equipped safe houses.

“Go ditch the car and come back: you know the drill,” Jim nodded at him and he went. Jim pulled on the persona that owned this flat and ordered in groceries and take out; by the time Sebastian made his way back, the take out had arrived.

“Eat something,” Jim waved at the food. “I ordered some groceries, and once we get settled we can go over things.”

Sebastian ate, and fidgeted, and finally blurted out, “Can I ask you something?”

“This is normally where I snap at you to remember your place, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Go ahead.”

Sebastian blinked a lot and hesitantly asked, “Ten years? But… I thought…”

Jim chuckled, “Let me guess: you thought I was sleeping with half my top people, and probably a few of the neighbors?”

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah?”

“Good. That’s the intent: people having that impression.” Jim shrugged, “I haven’t had an actual lover in more time than you or I care to think about, and the last time I had sex was…” Jim paused and then whistled. “Wow, that long? It was not long after my very public death, and it was part of a cover identity–which means staying in character in bed.” Jim raised an eyebrow. “Which means it’s work, not fun.”

He shrugged, “Before that?” He frowned. “Actually consensual, just… me? Not playing a role? Gotta be eight years ago at least.”

Jim looked at his sniper and snickered, “Close your mouth, Sebastian: you look like a goldfish. Turnabout is fair–you?”

Sebastian flushed, “A couple weeks ago–pulled a girl in a club.”

“Was she fun?”

“Sex… is always fun…”

“It’s been a looong time since I thought that,” Jim sighed.

Sebastian had no idea what to say to that so he just finished his food and cleaned up. The groceries arrived and were paid for and put away.

“Do… Sir?”

“Hmmm?”

“Aside from being kind of concerned that you might stab me… I… I’ve been hoping you might… and you never…”

“Figured since I slept with some of my other guards I was snubbing you?”

“…Yeah.”

“Well, now you know better.” Jim looked at him thoughtfully. “I assume you understand that I am trusting you with private information, and it goes nowhere.”

Sebastian was offended it even had to be said but he just nodded, “Yes, sir,” then he looked at the floor, the chair, the weird art on the walls. “Do… Do you want to?”

Jim snickered, “I do have a libido, Tiger, I just don’t TRUST people… Yes, I want to. Given you’ve been more active I have to ask: safe sex?”

“Always. Kind of got hammered into me as a kid and then in the military.”

“Last time you had a blood test?”

“When you hired me?”

“Hmm. I haven’t done anything at all–with anyone but myself, at least–as I said in quite some time, and my most recent blood test was last year.” Jim shrugged. “The condoms and lube in this house will be old, but should still be good–didn’t think to order any in since I don’t normally.”

“There were always condoms, lube and… uh… supplies in the flats.”

“My people use them, sometimes, and I try to make things convenient, plus it keeps up my reputation.”

“You… err… you left all those books… like, um…”

Jim snickered, “I figured Sherly, at least, needed illustrated instructions–maybe John did too, since I don’t think he has any experience with men.”

“The rope book looked… interesting.” Sebastian was looking anywhere but at his boss.

Jim grinned, “Yes, I know how. Yes, I know how to do the rope ties, too.”

“I’ve… only been with guys a couple times.”

“And?” Jim cocked his head curiously.

“Once was sort of…” He waggled his hand.

“Not bad, but not worth the trouble?” Jim suggested.

“About that.” He looked a bit wistful. “The other times were… One was fantastic, like… better than any girl… The others were… fun? Nothing to complain about, anyway.”

A flickering memory of Sebastian’s file came to mind–Jim kept his attention on the present until it solidified.

“I’m gay.” Jim shrugged, “I can manage with girls if I have to–have had to, for cover identities–but they aren’t my interest.” He looked thoughtful. “Trust is rare, Tiger. I rarely trust anyone enough to… relax.”

Sebastian grinned, “Well, we aren’t in the middle of that mess anymore, so if you wanted to tie me up…”

“I plan to, but I don’t have the right rope on hand…” Jim looked over the fellow again: _He could snap my neck if he wanted to._ “You… could have done anything to me, really.”

Sebastian just shook his head, “I was… I wouldn’t.”

“No, no you wouldn’t… it’s peculiar.” Jim had spent his whole life balancing risks and rewards, taking gambles–usually with far worse odds than this.

“I actually trust you,” Jim mused thoughtfully. “How very, very odd.”

“I’m glad? Errr… I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with… but… uh… I’m definitely interested, especially… now that we’re away from them.”

“Oh, Mycroft will be busy for simply ages–and he’ll be expecting us to leave the country.”

“Are we?”

“Not yet. They won’t be looking this close to home, so we stay put for a week while we close up shop.” Jim smirked, “how do you feel about tropical beaches?”

“Never been.” Sebastian grinned, “I mean, where I was posted I had lots of ‘beach’, but the shoreline was kind of far away.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian, and how Jim acquired a Tiger

Jim was thinking pleasant thoughts about tropical beaches, and Sebastian with a tan, but figured they had best get some things dealt with first. “I remember a bit of your file…” Jim said after he put down the desert he’d ordered–gelato.

Sebastian looked a bit dubious. “And?”

“I have the same question now that I had then: how the HELL did I end up with you?” Jim shook his head. “Anyway, the reason I never told you anything much was I didn’t trust you…”

“Oh…” Sebastian sounded disappointed but not surprised.

“I do NOW… but…” Jim sighed and dug a spoon into the gelato. “You didn’t add up, you know.”

“Err… Yeah, I know.” Sebastian stuck a spoonful of dessert into his mouth. “I knew it was a stupid idea.”

“So… since I remember that you looked perfect on paper–utterly perfect, TOO perfect–and yet nothing added up… can you explain why someone who is OBVIOUSLY a spy… backed me up when everything went wrong?”

Sebastian fidgeted like a kid caught with a cookie. Jim sat back and waited.

Sebastian broke pretty fast. “I told them it was a horrible idea.”

“Told who?”

“I don’t even know who all,” Sebastian sighed. “My commanding officer showed up with a bunch of suits… spy types, ‘intelligence advisors’,” he made a sour face, “you know…”

“Mmmm-hmmm…” Jim encouraged.

“Some our guys, some American–they said I fit the profile for… for being recruited by terrorists and stuff.”

“You really, really don’t,” Jim shook his head.

“They said I did.” Sebastian took a deep breath, _and it was such a relief to finally talk…_ “I thought I was in trouble or something, then they said they wanted me to be a spy.”

Jim rubbed his hand across his eyes. “Oh, Honey… you weren’t a spy: you were a tethered goat.”

“I figured that out eventually.”

“So they set you up, half trained you, polished up your resume…”

“Most of that is real… They said I looked good with my skills and all, they just… taught me about planting bugs and spotting them and… all the security stuff I did as your bodyguard, really.” He winced. “Well, the stuff I knew before your real bodyguards told me I didn’t know jack shit and taught me the rest.”

“You were quick, though.” Jim smiled faintly. “Who did they expect you to find?”

“I don’t think they knew WHO was hiring, just… someone was using that contact to put word out?”

Jim nodded, “The man who was hiring, originally, wasn’t me; he was a problem so I took over his operation–that included his contacts for… talent.”

Sebastian poked dubiously at the gelato. “I told them it was a bad idea,” he muttered again.

“You were a pretty obvious spy, Sebastian; it’s why I never told you anything until right beforehand.”

“Yeah… I figured.”

“So did you ask them to pull you out?” Jim was honestly curious by this point– _he hadn’t asked to be pulled out later..._

“At first,” he sighed. “The first time I had contact they were mad I didn’t know anything. Back then, I didn’t even know you were anyone; I thought you were–”

“A low level peon you got assigned to to work your way up.” Jim smiled. “I do that a lot.”

“Yeah.”

“But you would have known better later–and you didn’t tell them about me, and you didn’t ask to be pulled out...”

“I… I just said you were a low-level guy handing on orders, and I didn’t even know if you knew anything, but anyway you weren’t telling me.” He hunched down further into the chair. “That was true, anyway.”

“So why DIDN’T you tell them?”

“Because at first I thought you were just a low-level guy, maybe mid-level… and… I got the feeling they would…”

Jim smiled that creepy smile he had sometimes. “Kidnap me? Torture me? Probably.”

“They never said so, but… yeah–you hear rumors.”

“Why would you care?”

Sebastian very quietly said, “Because I liked you.”

Jim turned that over in his mind for a while, until Sebastian scraping his spoon against the cup got on his nerves. “Enough already! If I get you a new dessert will you STOP?!”

“Oh, right, sorry.”

“So when was the last time you had contact with your people?”

“Um… not long before I showed up… at the tea? I’d been making a phone contact. They wanted to know what was going on because we’d left the country–I hadn’t been able to tell them we were heading back to England, or to contact them until then.”

“Shouldn’t you call in, then?”

“What?!” Sebastian stared at him. “I… look, I meant it… I… don’t want to turn you in, I don’t...”

“I believe you.”

“Then why?”

“You could keep playing the game–string them along... I could even give you some tidbits to pass on to them.”

Sebastian stared at his hands. “I would rather not.”

“No?”

“No. Look, either kill me or… don’t, but… I hate lying. I hate trying to pretend to be something I’m not. I work for you, and if you want to… I’d like to try to be more.” He could feel himself flushing. “Anyway… I’ll do it if you insist, but I’d really rather they just think something happened to me.”

“Kill you? The only person I am absolutely certain will have my back, even if they have to go behind it?” Jim laughed, “I’m a madman, not stupid.” Sebastian looked up hopefully, and Jim shook his head, “Fine. As far as your contacts are concerned you vanished–maybe we can even plant a body or evidence of your death if you like.”

“I never wanted to be a spy anyway.”

Jim looked pityingly at him, “Sebie… you weren’t one. They wanted to get rid of you for some reason: maybe you made them nervous, or maybe you knew too much, or maybe they just needed someone and you were expendable–and they threw you to the wolves. Any halfway competent person would know you were a spy–they probably expected you to get killed. I deliberately spoofed the information I let you have, and moved you around a lot, and your phone had a tracker in it…”

“Yeah, I found that–I’m not completely incompetent!”

Jim sighed and walked over. “Tiger? No, you aren’t incompetent: you are a good judge of character, a lethal shot, and an excellent hand to hand fighter… but you have no clue about tracking software or bugs or spycraft.”

“But I found it!” Sebastian protested and then shut up as Jim slid into his lap.

“No, Knight… You found the obvious tracking I put there for you to find. The actual tracking software I use you never found… It also recorded sounds around you when it was turned on to do that, which means I heard your reports if you called in–I just wondered how much you would tell me if I asked.”

Sebastian winced. _So much for that ‘training’ I got_ … and then Jim kissed him. He’d expected that if the boss ever kissed him it would be rough and probably aggressive, but honestly he didn’t get the impression Jim kissed people. Instead, it was soft, and slow, and just a touch too heated to be called lazy, and Jim sucked his lower lip into his mouth and held it for a moment before letting go…

Jim smirked at the wide-eyed look Sebastian was giving him. “Maybe I should give you a cookie and then tie you to the bed and fuck you…”

“Okay!” Sebastian squeaked, and was mortified.

“Just be honest with me, Knight–it’s the only thing I care about.” Jim stood up and tilted his head to the bedroom.

“I wanted to strangle Sherlock–he’s a complete ass and he doesn’t deserve you, even if he is pretty…” Sebastian blurted as he stood up.

Jim fought back the laugh. “Any other things I should know about?”

“Greg is really nice and I don’t want to shoot him and please don’t dump me for Mycroft?”

“Greg IS very nice,” Jim agreed, shepherding him into the bedroom, “and Mycroft is unexpectedly interesting, but even if I ever managed to land him in bed I wouldn’t dump you–promise. Anything else?”

“…No?”

“Enough talking.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and fluff and so sweet my hubby said he needed an insulin shot.  
> its not my fault.  
> there will be a short sequel some day when i get around to it...

Sebastian let himself get led into the bedroom in a daze. _He knew? He knew the whole time?_

Jim stopped and looked up at him, standing next to the bed. “Problem?”

“You… knew?”

“Yes.” Jim looked thoughtful and walked up close. “They were using you to try to get to me–well, not me but the fellow I took over from–and I was using you to find out who sent you.”

Sebastian looked down at him and bit his lip, “I… I really did fall for you back… pretty early.”

“Yes, well,” Jim smirked. “Can’t fault your taste.”

Sebastian very hesitantly put his hands on Jim’s waist–he didn’t object. “Can you trust me enough? It sounds like this is a bigger deal for you than I thought…”

Jim started laughing. “Sebastian? How do you SHOOT people when you are such a creampuff?”

Sebastian grinned, “Well, I either don’t get to know the people I’m shooting or I really, really dislike them. Secondly, I don’t mix up shooting people and sex.” The grin dropped away and he went back to looking concerned. “I… I want this to be serious… If it’s just a one night thing, then please–”

Jim snorted at him, “I don’t do casual sex except for work, Sebie–and it’s been a while, as I said. This is serious.”

“Then… I want to make sure you’re okay before we... I never… uh… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable? One of my old girlfriends had been in a bad relationship or something–she never told me the details–but she… she needed stuff done a certain way to be comfortable? Do you?”

“If you were any sweeter I’d need insulin,” Jim shook his head. “Mostly I need to feel certain you won’t decide that undressed and disarmed is a good time to kill me–and you are one of a very few people I trust that far–so, no, nothing special.”

“Good.” And Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.

Jim tensed briefly at the strength of the arms around him– _he really could snap my neck_ –and then found out that Sebastian might be a bit shy, and might be a bit hesitant… but he for damn sure knew what he was doing once he got started.

Jim was taking control of the kiss–not that Sebastian tried to stop him–when he felt himself picked up and they both fell onto the bed.

“You look awfully good in your clothes, boss,” Sebastian whispered into Jim’s ear as he nosed into his hair and his hands slid the shirt up, “but I think you look better out of them.”

“Good line, Tiger,” Jim slid out of his shirt and started taking Sebastian out of his, “even if it’s not true. I choose my clothes for effect.”

“I think you look better out of them,” Sebastian amended as he kissed Jim’s collar bone, “because I can touch more of you.”

“Shut up and strip, you overly romantic idiot.”

“YOUR overly romantic idiot,” Sebastian laughed as he sat up and peeled out of his clothes.

Jim considered and then snickered, “Okay, MY overly romantic idiot–strip.”

“Working on it!”

Jim looked at him appreciatively. “I can hardly wait to see you oiled and tan on a beach…” He trailed a hand down the muscles of Sebastian’s chest and abdomen. _He was really stunning…_ “You should model, you know… for sculpture.”

“I… me?” He laughed, “Well, you line up the artists and I’ll pose if you like.” He grinned then and got onto the bed. “I think you have worse things to blackmail me with than nude photos… go ahead!”

Jim blinked and then smiled, “Actually…” He started directing him to pose; Sebastian followed directions with a pleased but confused look. Jim took at least twenty photos on his phone. “I need to get you to do that with a proper backdrop and a good camera… ooooh and rope. We need to get you ALL tied up!”

“If it’s anything like that picture book? Yes, SIR.” He then flashed that shy grin again, “Should have taken some of the rope with us.”

“The things you realize too late…” Jim laughed. “So… what have you actually DONE with guys before?”

Sebastian blinked a bit, “Well, just blow jobs with the one… the ‘meh’ guy was a mediocre blow job and then he wanted me to… uh… fuck him?”

“Penetrate him?” Jim asked; Sebastian nodded. “Ok, you topped, or penetrated him.”

“It was okay… I mean, sex is fun, but…” Sebastian shrugged.

“The ‘better than a girl’ one?”

“He, um… I guess you would say he topped me? and a hand job, and… I think it helped that we were both pretty keyed up?”

“I have died and gone to heaven… you like penetrative sex?”

“I like SEX… umm… What else is there?”

“Blow jobs, hand jobs, frottage, lots of people don’t like penetration–either at all, or just don’t like one side of it–I’m happy you like it.”

“Ok…”

“So first of all…” Jim smirked and pounced on the bed. “All that patience should be rewarded, Tiger.” And Jim took hold of his hips and slowly lowered his head. He looked up at Sebastian through lowered eyelashes and licked his lips–Sebastian inhaled sharply and his dick twitched–he was already hard and had been for a while. _Kids!_ “Let’s see if I can get that mediocre blow job out of your mind…”

Jim had very few ways he knew of to show his appreciation, but he was working on making this one of them. He spent a lot of time experimenting and found that Sebastian was remarkably easy to please.

Sebastian meanwhile was digging his hands into the mattress and trying to hold on. Jim’s kisses were soft and sweet, but his blow jobs were electrifying and he was currently sending Sebastian’s nerves into overload.

Sebastian came suddenly while Jim was licking him like an ice cream cone and doing obscene and wonderful things with his hands.

“Sorry, oh geez… uh…”

Jim just laughed, “Kids…” He waved a hand out for the tissues and wiped up. “So… any chance you’d be ready to go again soon?”

“Well… I mean, not… well, not soon… I mean, give me a few minutes?”

“Not soon… give me a few minutes,” Jim snickered. “Kids… all that energy and no appreciation.”

“Believe me, I appreciated that! It was fabulous!”

“I was barely getting started, Tiger. I meant no appreciation for how fast you recover at your age.”

“Oh…”

Jim opened a bottle of water, drank some, and swished his mouth out. “C’mere,” he growled and dragged himself up Sebastian’s body until he could lie on top of him and start kissing him lazily again.

When Jim let him up for air, Sebastian said, “You… are a fantastic kisser… and I never said that about any guy before…”

“Always be the best,” Jim smirked. “So you liked penetrative sex, you liked bottoming? Being the receptive partner?”

“I’m pretty sure I like both, but… yeah.”

“I know I like both,” Jim smirked, “but… something about having someone that big and powerful helpless and begging for more under me turns me on.”

“I…” Sebastian gulped. “I could totally get behind that!”

“Oh, I’ll get BEHIND that, Tiger…” Jim smirked and sat up over his crotch. “Feel up to going again?” Jim said, moving right against his…

“Oh HELL yes!”

“Kids…” Jim grinned.

“I’m not a KID!”

Jim leaned down and kissed him, “Whatever you say… kid. Roll over, I want to see those back muscles working.”

Sebastian obligingly rolled over and looked back over his shoulder. “Like this?” he said with a grin and started flexing his back muscles.

Jim temporarily lost track of his intended actions and watched. “Uh… yes, exactly… like that. Damn, Tiger…” Jim shook his head and got the lube back out.

Jim took his time with Sebastian, partly to make sure he was ready, and partly–if he was being honest–because the man’s whimpers and begging and little panting noises were insanely hot.

“Oh god, please? Please?” Sebastian was going insane… _he was just doing things with his fingers and…_ “Hnh… PLEASE?!”

“Well, I just wanted to be sure…” Jim smirked.

“I’m sure! Just… God…” Sebastian was JUST about to say to hell with it and try to grab the man and… do something… when Jim started pushing into him… and sliding his slicked hand over the base of his cock.

“Oh, thank you God…” Sebastian murmured.

Jim would have made a snarky comment but he was enjoying himself too much. Sebastian was muscular enough to grab and pull on and lean on without hurting him in the slightest… and he made little pleading noises… _and I could TRUST him…_ Jim held off his orgasm by force of will as long as he could.

When he couldn’t stand it one more minute, he thrust in hard and was rewarded by Sebastian spasming and clenching around him…

He finished Sebastian off lazily by hand as he basked in the afterglow, resting across his nice warm muscular back…

When he finally slipped out, Sebastian rolled over and held him… and he wasn’t frightened of anything at all. He fell asleep.

 

_…Two weeks, several changes of planes, identities, and time zones later…_

“You OWN this?” Sebastian marveled at a tropical paradise that looked right out of a travel poster.

“I own this section of the beach, the house, and the immediate grounds, yes.” Jim smiled at him, “And once I recover from the travel, I plan on checking a few things off my bucket list…”

Sebastian carried the bags into the house. “Wow…”

They fell asleep early and woke up late. Jim found that Sebastians made excellent teddy bears.

Sebastian managed to coax Jim out onto the beach, although the differences in their heritages was apparent pretty quickly: Jim burned where Sebastian tanned. Jim found out that Sebastian didn’t know much about snorkeling, or scuba diving, or surf fishing… and Sebastian found out that Jim might be out of practice, but he was extremely good at all three.

They ate fresh-caught fish more often than not, and Sebastian found out that Jim had a passion for coconut and lime–including the song.

Sebastian had almost forgotten about the rest of the world when Jim told him that his spies expected at least some of the four of them back at the house soon…

“I gave the house to Sherlock ages ago–I’d only expected to catch the two of them,” Jim said, licking the taste of the sea off Sebastian’s back.

“Mmm…” Sebastian was lying on the bed, still in his shorts, with his arms folded under his head. “You said you were going to call them?”

“I’ll video call them, but they’ll think it’s a recording.” Jim shrugged. “I don’t feel like answering any questions just yet–it’s too raw–and they’ll be mad about Euros still, I think”

Sebastian rolled over and wrapped Jim in his arms. “Five clams says John and Sherlock get married.”

“No bet.” Jim snorted, “I’ve been convinced of that for years… I’m more shocked they didn’t before!”

“Okay… Mycroft and Greg, then.”

“Only if Greg kidnaps the man–I had no idea Mycroft was that repressed.” Jim looked unhappy, “Honestly, I had no idea how… I almost feel sorry for him? Isn’t that weird?”

“That’s because you are a very forgiving man,” Sebastian said kissing him.

“Did you drink some spiked tea, Knight? Me?! Forgiving? Ridiculous.”

“Whatever you say, Sir.” Sebastian pulled Jim in and tucked him under his arm.

“It’s drastically unfair that you aren’t ticklish, Sebastian,” Jim grumbled into his armpit.

“So, I have a question,” Sebastian said after they’d been lying there for a while.

“What?”

“I suppose I should do it properly, but I don’t want to get up… so… Jim Moriarty, will you marry me?”

Jim opened and closed his mouth and finally pushed himself up and looked down at the man. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s not even legally recognized in a lot of countries, you know…”

“So? We’re both criminals… I can break those laws, too…” Sebastian grinned up at him crookedly. “So… will you?”

Jim frowned down at him, “I am NOT wearing a dress.”

“True, I have the better legs, but I figured we’d get married on the beach anyway.”

“You do not have better legs.”

“So…?”

“Yes, obviously!” Jim started struggling to get up.

“Hey! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I just need to get to…” Jim muttered and pulled out a box from the closet. “There it is…”

“What?”

“Okay, so…” Jim started pulling magazine clippings out, “These are the appetizers I was considering, and I think those flowers…”

Sebastian stared in shock as an entire BOX full of wedding ideas was strewn across the bed. “You… you knew?”

“What? No…” Jim flushed slightly. “I just… I guess I was thinking about it…”

“You… have a box full of magazine clippings, and you were ‘thinking about it’?” Sebastian started laughing. “Wait… do you have a Pinterest board?

“Shut up,” Jim said grumpily, “and figure out what you want for the wedding dinner.”

“You,” Sebastian said immediately.

“I’m dessert.” Jim tried not to smile.

“Always eat dessert first,” Sebastian said and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
